


The First Time it Was Different

by supremesapphic (StormcageSweetie)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan-Mills Family, Swen - Freeform, True Love's Kiss, and ruby wins a bet, in which captain guyliner gets showed the fuck up, swendgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormcageSweetie/pseuds/supremesapphic
Summary: (Originally posted on tumblr as an inbox prompt response)When Emma collapses in Regina's arms because of a sleeping curse, she panics. She never wanted it to be like this. But what if Snow is right?





	

She had just gone limp. They had almost embraced for the first time, almost at last made that breakthrough they had both searched for without realizing it. And she fell almost boneless with only inches left between them. Her falling form had closed the distance between the two women, but not in the way Regina had wanted. She never wanted it to happen like this.

Henry had come running in the second he heard the screaming. He left for help.

And Regina was alone again, with Emma collapsed in her arms. She had no idea how long Henry was gone for; she barely registered the faces appearing around her as the people of Storybrooke came running into her dining room. Tears welled up just enough to blur her vision, but none fell. No, she felt a sadness much deeper than tears. She couldn’t hear any of the commotion around her. There was nothing but the blood rushing in her ears and the dead weight of Emma on her lap. 

She was starting to become more aware of her surroundings as hands tried to part them. Regina only held the blonde tighter. She could feel Emma’s heartbeat against her chest still, could feel it slowing as her own was thumping erratically and skipping beats in panic. 

One by one, faces came swimming into focus. The Charmings, the Dwarves, Granny, Red, Belle. Even Gold was there. They were all standing over her, talking and shouting at once in varied pitches. Shouting at her. She let Emma be pulled away from her and was left sitting on the ground by the table. On the ground- she had crumpled with Emma, without realizing it. They had fallen practically as one and Regina was now unnerved by the feeling of Emma's weight being lifted off of her. Time seemed to be moving differently now.

All she had wanted was to hug her. All fate wanted, it seemed, was to keep contentment always at arm's reach. 

She just wanted to hug her. And she couldn’t even have that. 

She felt something hot on her hand. A tear.

They were flowing freely now.

Like a seal being broken, Regina exploded back into reality. They were all just so loud. She couldn’t tell who was saying what- it was a mess of anger and fear and confusion. Although, she was certain that Leroy was pointing fingers at her. Yes, he was certainly one of the loudest.

And he was right, wasn’t he, Regina thought. It probably was her fault somehow. It was always her. She could never be any better than her past, that’s why it must keep creeping up on her. Daniel. Robin.

Now Emma.

It had to be her fault. 

They were all staring at her now. 

Suddenly she noticed Emma’s curls falling over the edge of the table. A sob caught in her throat. 

“I don't understand.” She said, barely able to make a sound above the surrounding din. “I never wanted this. I never... Never...” She gave up, stumbling over the words. It felt useless anyhow.

Regina shook her head frantically, trying and failing to breathe normally as Killian came running into her home. He took one look at her, still in a heap on the floor, and then across to Emma. His face hardened as he stalked over to Regina, his heavy boots shaking the floor. She had never seen such hateful eyes cast down on her, even as the Evil Queen. 

Regina stared him down defeatedly through her tears as he raised a hand to her. 

His attention snapped back over to the table. It was Leroy again. 

“I'd get with the smoochin pal, you can deal with that witch later.”

Regina had to turn away as he leant over the table. The room went silent with bated breath. 

A pause. 

Everybody burst back into their roar of panic, and Regina turned to look with a sinking dread. This time is was Killian who looked defeated. But that meant...

No, it meant nothing she told herself. It meant nothing other than that for the first time, they were totally and completely screwed. What was there left to do after the last resort failed?

Regina brought her hands to cover her face, running them up into her hair with distress. This was real, this was happening, and nobody had a plan. She didn't have a plan. 

Snow broke away from the crowd that had gathered at the end of the table and began to approach Regina. She knelt down to place a hand on Regina’s shoulder, but Regina drew into herself. Shaking, she hid her face in her arms.

Block it all out. Push them away. That’s what she had always done, right? She had been better off that way, right?

“Regina, look at me.” The room was silent now except for Snow’s soft, even, tone. Regina lifted her head. Snow was right next to her, rubbing circles on her back comfortingly. Regina’s red, puffy eyes met the kind green ones before her.

“Regina, listen to me.” Snow started again. “You cannot blame yourself for this.” She said assuredly. Regina stared blankly for a moment, wanting to believe but still painfully conscious of all the eyes that held her accountable. 

“Say goodbye to her. I know you're hurting, believe me I know. She's my daughter. But don't let this become another regret. This time, you can make it right.”

There was a glimmer in Snow’s eye as she took a step back. Regina suddenly understood. 

Maybe it really could be different this time. 

Still shaking a little, she took a deep breath and pulled herself to her feet. Careful, measured steps carried her to the edge of the table and she was struck by the innocent beauty of the sunlight on Emma's hair. It looked almost like spun gold, she thought, the way it was splayed across the wood. 

Regina looked over at Snow again, unsure. Snow simply nodded. Henry was smiling. 

She turned back to Emma. Placing a hand gently on her arm, she leaned in. 

Maybe it really could be different. 

As their lips brushed, she felt the surge. There was an instant burst as her hand found its way to cup Emma's cheek, and she was certain for the very first time that this time  _ was _ different. 

The magic coursed through her, through Emma, and they were together as a conduit for it. It really was different, she thought. Her magic alone had never felt like this... It only ever felt like this when the two of them worked together. Not fire like rage, but a blaze that spoke to the spark of life itself. 

Emma took a deep gasping breath as her eyes fluttered open, reaching out and finding herself securely in Regina's arms. 

“Gina?” She said incredulously, her eyes widening as she took in the bleary eyed woman before her. Regina still couldn't stop her crying, but she was smiling now, nodding her head. 

“Emma.” She sighed, pulling the blonde back in. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's neck, fingers becoming entangled in dark curls. They had spent so many years trying to remain distant and indifferent that each of them wondered silently how they had ever survived apart. 

Regina held on like she'd never let go again. 

The residents of Storybrooke broke into a cheer, Leroy looking the most surprised of all. Snow and Henry looked smug, and Emma could swear she saw Ruby happily accepting a $20 bill from a bewildered and begrudging Granny. Killian lurked in a corner with a sour face, pushed to the wayside by the commotion.

Regina brushed a stray curl out of Emma's face. “You're my happy ending, Emma.”

“You're killin me, Mills.” Emma chuckled. “Don't ever let me go.”


End file.
